


Postponed Winter Break

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Xmas fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postponed Winter Break

Title: Postponed Winter Break  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: AU Xmas fic

Goushi poured himself one more mug of coffee while he reminded himself that he was almost done. He’d graded both intro class exams, and he was almost done with the final papers for World Literature. Just five more papers, six pages each maximum. Thirty pages. That was it. Then he was free for Winter Break. Not counting the Whitman article he was writing, mind you, but at least then he wouldn’t have to debating the finer points of undergrad papers.

He downed half his mug in one sip. Five more papers, and the majority of his students were quite bright. This would be easy.

Prepared emotionally to finish his task, Goushi returned to his desk and took the first paper. Written by Kenta.

Goushi braced himself. Surely even Kenta would work hard on his final paper, the one worth nearly half his grade, right? He began to read.

_Throughout history, everyone knows that poetry inspires all people all the time…_

Goushi couldn’t get past that.

\--

“Goushi?”

He looked up at Geki blearily, wondering why his partner was in his home office rather than work, but then he remembered. “We were going out to celebrate the holidays, weren’t we.” They were going to go out for dinner and possibly last minute shopping, depending on their mood. And he’d completely forgotten it. “Just let me get my coat and--”

“Goushi.” Geki took his hand. “If you’re so tired you pass out at your desk, we won’t go. It’s that simple.”

“But I want to, and I promised, and--”

“You hand is stained red.” Geki inspected his palm, eyes wide with concern. “I trust it’s from ink?”

“It is. And now you know the horrible truth.” Goushi managed a smile. “I’m left-handed.”

“I’m all right with that.” Geki kissed the stained palm. “When do you have to submit grades>”

“The day after tomorrow.” He’d been pushing himself partly to have more free time for Geki, but obviously that had not ended well.

“Ah. And how many papers do you have left to grade?”

“Only five. Mind you, Kenta’s will be especially challenging, however--”

Geki scooped Goushi up in his arms. “Then we’ll celebrate in bed.”

Goushi huffed as he was carried down the hallway. “I may be tired, but I’m perfectly capable to carrying myself to bed, thank you.” Not that he needed sleep. A short nap at best.

“Yes, well,” and Geki nuzzled his neck. “Perhaps I want you to save what energy you have for what I plan to do to you in bed.”

Oh. Now he understood.

Perhaps a break was in order, after all. Working over the holidays wasn’t that bad, after all.


End file.
